


An Asgardian and a Defender Walk into a Half of a Bar

by thewightknight



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drinking, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, drinking buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: Just what the title says





	An Asgardian and a Defender Walk into a Half of a Bar

**Author's Note:**

> From[ this post on tumblr:](http://wildehacked.tumblr.com/post/172901401477/filiabelialis-agentdaisymaximoff)
> 
>  
> 
> _~This is how Thor and Trish meet. They both hone in on the property damage assuming it’s their own bisexual trash fire friend they have to rein in._
> 
>  
> 
> _~I assume this ends with Trish Talk getting an inside interview into the new settlement of Asgard on Earth that NPR salivates over, and Trish teaching Thor Krav Maga._

“If you’re just joining us this is Trish Talk and I’ve got a special guest in the studio today. Thor, King of Asgard, is here with us to answer questions about the Asgardians arrival here on Earth, their new settlement, and their talks with the UN about sharing some of their technology with us.

Caller one, you’re on the air.”

After the “on air” button went out, practically the entire studio rushed Thor, eager for a chance at a selfie. Thor took it in stride, smiling and letting the crew crowd around him for a group shot.

“Ratings are going to go through the roof, Trish. How on earth did you get him agree to do the show?” asked her producer as she handed Trish a mug of coffee.

“You don’t want to know.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Two days earlier:_

 

Her press badge got her through the cordon, or maybe they recognized her. She wasn’t going to ask. About half the block still stood. Ten goons, give or take a few, were being hustled into police vans, in various states of “worse for wear.” No stretchers were in sight, thank goodness.

Part of that half that was still standing was a tavern. It had one wall mostly intact, at least, as well as two partials and most of its roof. She could see Jessica through the big gaping hole where there used to be a door and a picture window, her left elbow propping her up against the bar, her right arm doing bicep curls with a fifth of something.

It wasn’t until she stepped through the remains of the door that she realized Jessica wasn’t alone.

“Trish!” Jessica smiled. **_Smiled._** Trish took a step back reflexively.

“Trish. You gotta meet someone.”

That someone mirrored Jessica, right elbow propped up on the bar, another bottle in her left hand, lips sealed to the neck as she swallowed. And swallowed and kept swallowing. Amber liquid disappeared from the bottle at an alarming rate.

“Trish, this’s Brunnhilde. Sh… she’s a vakylrie. No, thas not right.”

“Valkyrie.” The other woman said, her voice slurred as she wiped her lips on her armor. She dropped the bottle, belching as she reached over the bar for another, and Trish winced at the shattering of glass. Not that it made much difference in the overall mess, but at the impact something settled and the bar emitted an alarming creaking noise, the remaining wall shifting a few inches to the left.

“Aw shit,” Jessica got out before the roof started to collapse. A freight train hit Trish full-on, or at least that’s what it felt like. When she could breathe again she found herself across the street from the now collapsed bar, pressed up against Valkyrie.

“Um, hi!” she stammered.

Valkyrie had managed to rescue both herself and the bottle, Trish saw when the arms released. Very multitasking of her. Very muscular too.

Jessica staggered out of the ruins, seemingly oblivious to the chaos.

“Know you said to keep a low profile, Trish, but I couldn’t let these ….”

Whatever excuse Jessica was going to try to make was lost in the crackle of electricity as a giant blond man slammed down onto sidewalk right next to them. Trish didn’t think. Stopping to think got you killed. She hit him hard, low, then high, and dropped him before he could blink twice. Arms circled her from behind and she threw her head back, connecting with a crunch, before she realized it’d been Valkyrie who grabbed her.

“You’re a feisty thing,” Valkyrie said. “She’s a friend, Thor,” she said to the man lying in front of them.

Thor. Oh, shit. She recognized him now.

“Letting you go now. Try not to punch anything again in the next few minutes?”

Her feet hit the ground again, and she stared in horror at the king of Asgard, UN diplomat, Avenger, and all-around hero pushed himself up off the ground from where she’d planted him.

“This is Jessica, Thor. One of those … what’d you call them?”

“Defenders. And this is my … my …. my Trish!” Jessica had rescued a bottle from the bar too. She and Valkyrie drank in unison and Trish shuddered. It wasn’t fair. The universe wouldn’t make two of them, would it?

“Trish,” Thor started and Trish interrupted him.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, you just came out of nowhere and I didn’t know if they’d gotten everyone and I’m so sorry.” She was babbling. And repeating herself.

“No apologies are necessary.” He clasped her hand in between both of them and beamed down at her. Oh em gee. Biceps. “You have the instincts of a true warrior. Few Midgardians have felled me in such a manner. What manner of fighting is this?”

“Krav Maga. I could teach you a few moves.”

“I would be honored to spar with you, Lady Trish.”

Another bottle shattered on the pavement and she jumped, babbling some more to cover up her reaction.

“Would you also be honored to be on my show?” Oh shut up, Trish.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Trish threw back the coffee like Jessica treated scotch. “Yeah, you really don’t want to know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing.


End file.
